Secrets
by Time Lord Craver
Summary: This takes place after the events of Arkham Knight, Jason todd aka Red Hood is The newest of Gotham's vigilantes. Jason is still troubled from what the Joker did to him, and he also has to live a College life. Can he do it?(Rated M because I'm paranoid)
1. Chapter 1

**This is will be about Red hood from the Batman comics & games, his outfit will be the Red hood outfit from Arkham Knight.**

 **I do not own the characters, this is merely a fan fic.**

Looking at gotham from a rooftop brings a bit a piece to Jason's torn heart, it gives him a reason to continue fighting for Gotham. But that quickly dissipated after Jason heard a scream. He pinpointed the scream and used his grapple gun to get over to the predicted location quicker, It was a dark night, most of the city was asleep. The rain landed on jason and quickly shot off due to the high speed the grapple gun propelled him to.

"Don't worry lady,everything will be just fine, for us." One of the criminals said, there were five in total all with knives. They were all in an ally away from the streets. Jason jumped down and landed on one of the criminals and gave him fatal injuries, with a broken spinal cord and a fractured skull.

"Don't you know it's rude to put your hands on a woman without her consent"Jason said, his voice was manipulated, the voice manipulation helped put fear in his enemies. Jason shot two of the other criminals with his two handguns they were awfully surprised.

"You killed them, I thought you vigilantes never kill!" One of the remaining two said, the woman was frightened in the corner. The both went for a punch, but Jason kneed one of them in the gut, and threw him at the other, then shot one of them.

"You wouldn't be in this situation if you stuck to not breaking the law." Jason walked up to the criminal and snapped his neck. He then looked at the frightened women. And said, "The Red Hood was here, tell that to the cops" Jason guessed they were already on there way due to his gunshots, and he checked the GPD radio to confirm his assumption, and he was right, so he quickly shot up his grapple hook and ran on the rooftops to his penthouse that bruce bought for him. The he made sure to stick to the shadows and be silent, he had to get to the richer part of the city to reach the penthouse, which he eventually did. Even in Jason's athletic state and the use of a grapple hook he was still out of breath.

The penthouse bruce bought for him had 2 levels, it had one big room dedicated for the Red hood Gear. and an easy entrance and exit for him. He took off his jacket, helmet, belt, vest, etc. He liked his outfit, although the public thought bruce was dead he was indeed very alive. Bruce occasionally stopped by their penthouses. Bruce is trying to convince him to go to college which he finally said yes to. He applied to Gotham University and got accepted, his classes start in a couple weeks. He wondered how he would cover the brand that joker left him on his face.

He cleaned his outfit because of the blood and dirt that got on it, then took a shower to clean himself. He kept his place pretty tidy. After his shower, he just put on a pair of boxers and a robe, then he turned on the news, It was a reporter telling the story about what happened.

"Look, I know this Red hood guy is part of the so called, 'Bat Family' But that doesn't give him the right to execute people on the spot" One of the reporters said

"These men were sexually assaulting this woman, our judicial system in the US isn't the best. Rapists server an average of 5.4 years in prison, maybe this red hood guy decided to take matters on his own hands, and essentially forced him to due to our corrupt system"The other saidd

"Vigilante justice is just plain wrong in general"

"And who decides what's wrong and what's right? The corrupt government, or the people, any way that's all we have time for today folks, What do you think of this new vigilante?"

Jason took off his robe, he went into his bathroom which was connected to his room, he brushed his teeth and then just looked at himself in the mirror. He can still hear the joker's laugh everyday, He then shook his head and got into bed.

 **A couple weeks later**

"Jason wake up, you can't be late for your first college class." Jason quickly got up expecting to to see bruce, but bruce just hacked into his TV. and webcam.

"Alright dad calm down I'm up"

Bruce smiled then the screen went to black.

Jason looked at the time and realized he had 3 hours before his class started. SO he decided to take a shower just to wash off the sweat and wake himself up, He brushed his teeth, He made his hair ()

He let it dry and then he put on a slightly tight grey shirt, and then he put on a red, sleeveless hoodie. He also put on Jeans.

He grabbed his wallet, Phone, earphones, He started to fill his bag with a couple of supplies Like a laptop and its charger, then a couple of notebooks, pens and pencils etc. His backpack was a red camo, custom of course. He grabbed his civi bike keys, he had two bikes one for missions and the other for day to day life. **( images_ civi bike)**

He went to his elevator then, went down to the garage level, he went over to his bike and got on it, he put on his helmet **(** **_a/product_images/0115/4386/scorpion_exot1200_alias_** **Helmet)** He rushed over to the university, The university wasn't that far from where he lived, the morning air was refreshing, When he got to the university parking lot, people were looking at him, He then parked, he was about to take off his helmet then he remembered the brand and decided to leave it on, he walked in the university, he located where his class would be then walked over to the park in the university, he took off his helmet when no one was looking and started listening to music until it was time for him to get to class. He day dreamed about new ideas for his Red hood suit, until he realized he should start getting to class, He went over to his class placed his helmet on his table, backpack on the ground took out his laptop and got ready for class.

 **After class**

Class was actually interesting for him, it was about Detective Work essentially, well the introduction to it anyway. He got to his bike and put on his helmet, where he got a call from bruce. He started to drive and then answered.

"You know for a dead man you do an awful lot of talking" Jason said.

"Very funny Jason, Jason you need to get friends"

"Talking isn't exactly one of my strengths."

"How do you expect to get better if you don't talk?"

"Maybe I don't want friends"

"How would you know, you never had friends, just try and get some alright?"

"Alright Bruce" He then hung up

Jason arrived at his building, he went up the elevator, He released all of his stuff, took off all of his clothes but boxers and just slept until he got an Alarm to wake up to patrol. He slowly walked over to the room that held his gear and then put on his outfit, he exited the building using his escape route in the gear room, when he got to an empty rooftop he decided to stretch.

After a while he heard a high pitched scream and guessed it was a little girl. He quickly pinpointed where the sound came from and traveled there within a minute, we studied the surrounding area, it was in an alley way and it was between 2 guys and a Father and a daughter. He dropped down in between the father and daughter, and the thugs.

The father was injured,

"Go behind those boxes"He pointed at the wooden crates the daughter complied.

Jason took out his guns "Who wants to dance?" One of the criminals went in for a stab, but Jason deflected it and shoved his gun in the criminals gut and shot him, he saw the other one going for a shot but Jason was quicker and shot him in the head. He walked up to the guy who was still alive and was shot in the gut. "Have any last words?"

"Please don't kill me, I have a wife and a child"

"You should have thought about them before you decided to rob the innocent."

"Please I am innocent I did this to care for my family"

"I've never seen an innocent person try to rob someone else"The Little girl stared and Jason as he was about to shot the thug. Jason sighed and said "If I ever see you out on the streets, you'll be like you're friend over there"

Jason spray painted Red hood on an alley wall and notified the police. "The police will be here soon, don't worry you're father will be fine"Jason said to the little girl, and he used his Grapnel gun to escape the area.


	2. Chapter 2

Jason woke up and did his daily routine, brush his teeth, shower etc. He went over to his living room to turn on his TV he turned to the news.

"Do you know why this Red Hood spared this guy?" One of the reporters asked.

"Well, according to the little girl The Red Hood was about to kill him, but looked at her, then back at the Criminal. Se we assumed he has a heart for children. The girl assumed that the first kill was out of self defense" A police officer said

"Well, looks like Gotham's new Vigilante is showing some mercy now"

"And on to our next story" Jason ignored it and went to his kitchen to make some breakfast, he decided for eggs bacon and Orange Juice, his class was at 9:00pm today so he has a lot of time.

"Friends, maybe I could attempt to make some at the cafe down the street" jason said to himself.

He decided to wear his motorcycle Jacket(Not the Red Hood one), mainly because he liked wearing it

He grabbed his keys and went to the garage and got on his motorcycle, he said hi to security and then left the building.

Jason drove down the street to his Cafe, passing the nightclub and other stores in the area.

He parked his bike and walked into the cafe, there were a lot of people talking, of which he got nervous of. He got into live and wanted to get a Mocha. He waited for a bit then got to the worker. He took off his helmet.

"Hi, may I get a Mocha?"

"Of course, what size?" The worker said nicely

"Medium"

"Alright that would be 5.60"

Jason gave her his Debit card, it wasn't like Chase or anything, it was a Wayne Enterprises card, which meant only the Wayne Family gets the card. "Here you go"

"So you're a wayne eh? What's your name?"

"Jason Todd Wayne"The Barista wrote down his name on the cup and gave it to some other guy

"Alright thank you, have a nice day Mr. Wayne"

 _Mr. Wayne? Sounds weird_ jason told himself

Jason looked around for another solo person of whom he could talk to. But he felt a light tap on his shoulder. And quickly turned around.

"Hello" a guy and girl said in unison.

"Hia" Jason tried to say as friendly as he could.

"You go to Gotham University right?"

"Yep"

"Cool we do to, so you're a wayne?"

"Yes, and you're names are?"

"Catherine"The girl said

"Brad, what is your name?

"Jason, nice to meet you guys"

"Look Jason, we will be hosting a party tomorrow night **(Friday)** , a bunch of people from school will be coming, and we want you to come" Brad said.

"Sounds good I guess, any dress codes?"

"Dress codes? Umm. I guess it's a party so you have to wear a tank or no shirt" Catherine said.

"Will do"

"Mr Wayne"a voice from the counter said.

"I guess that's my drink, good talking to you guys" Jason said.

"See you tomorrow Jason"Catherine said.

Jason grabbed his drink

 _That was tiring, why do people like talking to other people_ Jason thought to himself

 **The Next Day**

Jason thought about the dress code, He didn't want people seeing his scars to he decided to wear a tank top, and shorts.

He got his bike keys, he forgot to ask for an address, so he used a local data to track where it is, like posters etc.

He got the location, he grabbed his wallet, phone etc.

He drove to the predicted location and there were lights, and people partying, he didn't grab his bike helmet because he wouldn't know where to put it, he just bought glasses, it was essentially a beach house that he walked into.

When he walked in there was an excessive amount of drinking and dancing, which made him feel kinda uncomfortable.

Jason felt a light tap on his shoulder. ANd quickly turned around it was Cathrine

"You came?" Catherine asked.

"Did you not want me to?"

Her cheeks became red. "No, of course not. It's just you do seem kinda anti social"

"Well, I did say I was coming"

"And you followed that dress code I gave you. Just wished you chose the second option" She winked at him, was she flirting?

"So, is Brad you're boyfriend?"

"Yea, he is talking to those girls over there" She pointed at Brad with his other friends and girls around them"

"Well Brad does sound like a douche name"

She thought for a bit then smiled. "Yea it kinda does"

Jason could tell she was drunk by her manner, and her breath, mostly her breath though.

"Jason, want to play a game with me and my other friends, it's called spin the bottle"

Spin the bottle? Sounds like a crappy game, but it was a game. "Yea sure, where do we play? And what are the rules?"

"Jason haven't you ever been to a party?"

Jason thought about this. "I've been to formal party, the dress code and mannerism do seem a bit different"

She laughed, she grabbed his arm and brought him to the basement door.

"We are going to play down there, it's too loud up here, my other friends are waiting, I just came up for a drink and then I saw you, like a damsel in distress."

"Well then"

She laughed and then brought him to the basement, he saw that there were a bunch of girls and guys sitting in a circle, with a bottle in the middle.

She sat on the other side of the circle, and pointed at an open area, jason sat down.

"My friend Jason here, just got to the party and has never been to one, who would like to explain the rules. Maranda, care to get him a drink?"

"Hia, Jason, I'm Michael, well the rules of the game are pretty simple, we spin the bottle, twice. The two people it lands on have to kiss. And if it lands in between two people, they have to kiss" Michael was shirtless, and sitting next to Jason.

This wasn't the type of game Jason thought it was, but he was up for it.

"And also Jason, No shirts allowed, I don't make the rules"

Okay, now that is definitely flirting, but it was kinda hot, Jason took off his tank and revealed his scars.

"Wow were you mauled by a bare or something dude?" A guy asked.

"Something like that...I guess" Miranda came down with Jason's drink.

He looked at his drink. He needs to have a bit of fun right? So Jason decided to Chug it. When he finished everyone was looking at him.

"Dude that was Vodka, fucking rad"

Jason had a sense of euphoria"Go big or go home"

"Alright, guys lets get this started!" Catherine said while clapping happily

She spinned the bottle, it landed on a Tanned guy, she spun it again, and it landed on Micheal

"Lets bromance this up dude" Now, I have to admit, that was pretty funny, considering the situation at hand.

"Fuck you michael" The two leaned over the bottle and kissed.

"Admit it you liked it"

"Give me 2 more cups and maybe I will" The other guy said while laughing.

Michael spinned it and it landed on Jason, Jason smiled. Vodka is a hell of a drink

He spinned it again and it landed on a girl Jason considered to be pretty hot he guessed is the term. Well all of them in the circle were hot so, jason could not lose.

The girl jumped onto jason getting him to lay on his back, and she was on top of him. _Is this allowed in the rules_ Jason thought, Jason's hands were on her waist. The two kissed, it was fairly long, about 30 seconds. Her mouth tasted like Oranges, and Whiskey, jason had never tasted this combination before.

"Calm down Jasmine, we all know Jake broke up with you"

"You didn't have to make it personal Cathrine"Jasmine said in a sarcastic voice. "Besides, Jason here is a pretty comfortable seat" she wiggled her waist, then got off of him. Jason decided to let his past self have a bit of fun.

The game continued, Jason Kissed multiple people, including Catherine, Michael who was a pretty good kisser. He did this until the party was over, he got to his home took a pill that was supposed to be meant for poisoning to sober him up and got into his read hood outfit.


End file.
